Aries
Aries "The Ram" is a Celestial Spirit and one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy, formerly owned by Angel and Karen Lilica. Appearance Aries looks like a pretty girl with a pink hair (somehow resembles Juvia's hair style), brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes based on a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Still, her outfit has changed as the story progressed. In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist, and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the black wool shown in her recent appearance. Personality Aries is very shy and polite. She always apologized (sumimasen), even if she didn't do anything bad to her owner. Still, she is very sweet and nice, she really can appreciate how good an owner Lucy is for her and, despite her fears, she is ready to fight for her. History Aries is a timid female, very soft spoken and shy. In the past, Karen, a Celestial Spirit mage, forced her to do many horrible things and generally abused her, such as using her as a shield (Because, apparently, she has no fighting abilities) and using her to lead away all of her boyfriends instead of simply refusing them. It is revealed that Angel murdered Karen and took Aries' key, although Angel didn't treat her any better, as Angel shot through Aries with Caelum to hit Loke. Synopsis Karen is so mean to Aries,until Loki (Leo). Stop her. Three years prior to the story, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica. In Loke's flashback, Aries was treated horribly by Karen. She used her to keep her "boyfriends" away from her. She tries to protest but she is too intimidated by Karen. Blue Pegasus Guild master Bob sees this and warns Karen to take care of her spirits. In a rage, she accuses Aries of ratting her out and physically assaults her, although all that is seen is Aries getting shoved to the floor. In the Anime she is slapped on the face. Ka keep Aries in the human world for a week, but before Karen can act on this threat, Loke steps in by summoning himself to take Aries' place (Since Karen could only maintain one spirit at a time) and tells the Celestial Spirit Mage to break her contracts with Aries and himself. When she refuses, Leo threatens to remain in the human world until she agrees, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. Karen continues to refuse, since she believes that he cannot remain in the human world for a long time; however, Leo leaves her with the ultimatum and goes to a deserted chapel where he stays for three months, attempting to get Karen to break the contracts. When Leo returns, he learns that Karen was killed on a mission and that Aries' key was taken. Oración Seis arc After an exchange in the Spirit World, Aries is summoned by Angel to battle with Loke and Lucy Heartfilia. Despite the two not wanting to fight one other, they choose to fight for the sake of their pride. However, due to Aries' non-combative nature, she fights a losing battle to Loke. As the battle progresses, Angel summons Caelum and uses it to blast through Aries to hit Loke, causing them both to return to the Celestial World for healing. After her defeat, Angel is arrested and her contracts with her spirits are broken. Aries, along with Scorpio and Gemini, seek out Lucy and form contracts with her instead. Edoras arc Lucy summons Aries to prevent the Edoras soldiers from capturing her and her friends. Aries then proceeds to attack the soldiers with a technique called "Wool Bomb", which allows Lucy and company to escape. Magic and Abilities Unnamed_wool_attack_.jpg|Unnamed Wool attack Wool Bomb 2.jpg|Wool Bomb Wool_Bomb.jpg|Wool Bomb (Manga Version) ''Wool Magic: ''Aries uses wool based magic in battle. Her ability manipulates and releases wool and use it against her enemies. She also used unnamed attack against Leo in Oración Seis arc. *'Wool Bomb' (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu) - Aries unleashes a cloud of wool at enemies, which apparently makes them go into a relaxed state. Her magic also allows her to conjure a massive amount of magical wool surrounding her opponent in which she could ambush them in any given direction, making the battle in her advantage. Strangely, a brief close-up showed that Aries seemed surprised in a way when her Wool Bomb relaxed the Edoras soldiers into incapacitation. It is unknown what the reason for this could be, but it could be that she intended it to have a different affect. ''Master Hand to Hand Combat: ''In battle, Aries also fight her enemies with her physical strength (kicking and punching, etc) . Aries even used Jump spin kick against Loke right before Caelum shot her in Oración Seis arc. Trivia *Aries usually says 'I'm sorry' (sumimasen) after she says something. *Happy calls her Fluffy as seen in chapter 172. *The astrological sign Aries means 'Ram', a male sheep. Aries, however, is a female. *Out of the known Celestial Spirits, she is the one that has the most total owners. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit